


Lessons [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina





	Lessons [Fic]

The Welsh lessons started when Ianto tugged gently at Jack's pubic hair and said, “ _Cedor_.”

Jack grinned, "Have I ever told you how much I love those dulcet welsh tones of yours?"

Smiling too, Ianto moved his hand further down and started idly tracing the other man's balls.

" _Ceilliau_ ," he said, his eyes flickering up to meet Jack's before he dipped his head down to lick his sack. “ _Pidyn_ ,” he added a few moments later, hand stroking Jack's cock.

"What's next?" said Jack, eyes still on Ianto, his breathing gone ragged.

" _Swydd chwythiant_ ," Ianto murmured before going down on him.


End file.
